Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments disclosed and taught herein relate generally to a system, and method thereof, of communicating data from different types of sensors to a satellite network. In some implementations, the embodiments disclosed herein include an interface for translating data from disparate types of sensors into a format usable by a satellite modem for transmitting the data to a satellite network.
Description of Related Art
Remote sensors are available for gathering numerous types of data. Examples of remote sensors include sensors for logging data on fluid flow, pressure, temperature, pH level, salinity level, viscosity, tank level, and the like. Other types of data that may be collected via remote sensors include vehicle tracking data, vehicle location data, vehicle movement data, presence or absence of cargo, and the like. Engine data may also be tracked, including fault codes, engine RPM, engine hours, vehicle speed, odometer, fuel level, miles per gallon, and the like. Generator performance, water treatment plants, and solar panel farms are common applications. Environmental data may be gathered as well, along with a host of other types of data.
Depending on the type of data being collected, a different sensor unit may be needed that may employ a different data interface, which may include different pin connections and signaling protocols. These different data interfaces may encompass various digital interfaces, analog interfaces, frequency counters, event counters, voltage interfaces, current interfaces, and the like. Vehicle tracking sensors, for example, often use the SAE J1939 or the OBD2 interface. Other sensors may use RS-232, SCI, I2C, PCI, Modbus and the like.
The remote sensor units report their data back to a server at a central location for processing and analysis. Typically, the data from the sensor unit is transmitted using a wireless communication network, such as a cellular communication network or a satellite communication network. But because each type of data is usually provided in a different data format according to the data interface used by the sensor unit, a dedicated communication device, such as a dedicated modem, is typically provided with the sensor unit that is designed to accept data specifically from that sensor unit. Such a dedicated modem typically cannot be used with a another, different type of sensor data. In general, no communication device can accept data from another type of sensor for which it was not designed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system, and method thereof, that allows one communication device, such as a modem or other communication devices, to accept data from multiple different types of sensors for transmission to a communication network.